twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ooau Tea Plant
The Ooau Tea Plant (C. Fortitunus) is a very potent species of plant belonging to the three Ooau family of teas. It's used in the story lines of both CoaT and Dark Silver as the source of gaining great size, physical strength and longevity. The source of this plant was discovered personally by Xian-Tsu in the early 1800's when he thought was just ordinary tea but the effects were dramatic as he became a towering mountain of muscle and power often making him a legendary "Man Mountain" as some locals called him. When Launa encountered Xian-Tsu, she was shocked in his appearance as well but after a long-established friendship and a re-establishing of her own self-worth, She trained well with Xian (though a student-level fighter himself) in many of the disciplines martial arts in which Launa takes it to their limit often turning her infamous temper into the source of her power. It was a that time Xian shares the source of his great strength, the tea. Taking only a single cup, the effects on her body dramatically change over the course of a few days. With her training her clothes got tighter, felt and look heavier and all of her muscles got much bigger and stronger than naturally possible. When the effects wore off, Launa became a towering ten-foot tall, hulking titan. At any point she would have taken more and become totally invincible like Xian but she respected him too much to ever do that to him. After their years of friendship, they parted ways and she returns back home. The last time Launa ever has known when Xian was alive is when he passed away in the 1980's Effects on the Body The plant as a whole has a specific capability to make the biologically impossible, possible. Once ingested the plants natural oils, fibers and other properties get to work radically altering bodily chemistry, physiology and structure unlike that of synthetic steroids. Unlike steroids which behave as performance-enhancing drugs, Ooau acts as a performance-activated supplement. At first dosage, which is usually one cup alone, the body experiences a soreness followed numbness, raise in temperature and a series of hot flashes. As the chemicals of plant take hold, the body's natural functions are altered to function in a totally new way in order to achieve the super-enhanced body. During acts of extreme exercise and training the body becomes bigger and stronger (often to the total myostatin inhibition making triple sometimes quadrupling of muscle mass) to compensate the excess output the plant will give out. When the process ends. the body becomes permanently altered leaving it in its new, natural state with bigger, stronger muscles that never succumb to atrophy, bones that are harder to break, enhanced physiology to adapt to the current environment. Also as a result of the plant, it has been known to strengthen immunity far beyond that of a human and longevity but not to the point of immortality. Tea Types *'Greepod Ooau - Strength/Mass-Enhancing and Life Extender:' This green variant of the plant gives the consumer increased muscle mass, size in height and a longer lifespan. Unlike anabolic steroids, this plan is performance-activated in order to enhance and has non-existent side effects and it is non-addictive. Unlike to those if taken by females Which can lead to larger breasts up to over a gallon with heavily enriched milk, and increased libido. Each plant has a trio of green pods at the base of the leaves, those contain the seeds needed to make new plants. Each pod is a hard shell and the seeds are covered in a slick slime made to prevent interaction with the bodies of animals that come across to consume them. If actually consumed, the effects of the ultra-concentrated seeds would be instant and explosive. *'Red Panacea - Antidote and Panacea:' Caused by a random mutation in the development of the original ooau plant and distributed in warmer more sun-exposed climates, this particular plant has the know ability to combat the effects given by the greenpod. Reversing the changes only if not rendered permanent then it would be useless. It was used in CoaT: The BIG Bird to return Azzy back to normal before the effects were permanent leaving her somewhat back to normal but with a bigger, stronger body. To be used on a normal person can easily cure them of all ills. *'Black-Blue Ooau - Unknown:' Caused by another mutation and distribution but growing in some parts of Siberia, this plant is in relation to the greenpod. What effects about this type are unknown. Known Takers *'Launa Viander' - She is the first female taker of the tea. Rendering her body to gain over 1600 pounds of dense muscle and a gain of an additional four feet, basically making her a giant. The effects of her transformation gave her more exaggerated bodily functions, a more tougher frame from injury and huge and impossibly firm heavy cream-filled breasts. Which has the effect of the concentrated effect of the Ooau seeds in them. Being very disciplined after her change, Launa had never taken another dose since but keeps a small patch in a confined closet as she cares for it as a memorial to her close friend and master Xian-Tsu. *'Takoda' - In the non-canon story Growth Spurt, he takes a few seeds of the plant that were found on the ground. In eating the concentrated form in those seeds. Takoda grew into a musclebound giant fox but still with the mind of a child. Because of the nature of the seeds and how they react to his body, no actual performance is needed to gain that much mass. *'Pauwau' - In Simply... Too Much, the mother of David Hemming and loyalist to Magedaik finds the plant and wants to take it back to her master. However in a idea that she wants to become powerful to overpower her master, she overdoses on the tea. Pauwau at first gains a massive and unstoppable body but soon grew out of control until she became an immobile, bloated mass of muscle visible from the trees. Launa later appeared in in hopes that she can save her return her to normal. But Launa uses her sword to cut her down in which it turned out to be a bad dream with her watching Launa walking away with the bag. Category:Viander & Company